


Son of the Wolverine: The Gamer

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry finds out that is real name is James Harry Howlett Jr. and that he is the son of James Logan Howlett the Wolverine. He'd just discovered his mutant powers and had gone to Gringotts to get some money thinking about leaving the magical world all together he arranges everything so that he can disapear shortly after James Howlett Jr appeares at the Mansion looking for his father.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just returned home from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was taking a horrible beating from his uncle at the moment and felt like every bone in his body was being broke he reminded himself that they probably were. Finally, it was over. As he lay in the cupboard where he'd been thrown he tried to think of what he could have done that would have earned him his Uncle's fury this time. 

He coughed blood and almost screamed as voices filled his head. 

_I want icecream. I'll tell dad that the freak ate it all and he'll take me out and buy me whatever I want._

Harry knew that voice it was Dudley. He was hearing Dudley's thoughts. 

_I hope the freak didn't get too much blood on the floor of Dudley's second bedroom. Vernon finally put it back where it belongs. I'll have to sterilize the room before letting Dudders back in there._

That was his aunt Petunia, obviously. 

_Tonight is the night. I'll send Dudley and Petunia out and then I'll make that Freak my whore._

Harry was horrified at his uncle's thoughts. He had to get out of here. 

A blue screen appeared in front of him. It had a bunch of blank squares on it. He somehow knew what it was for. He managed to get into his trunk and began packing everything he wanted into it. They appeared in the squares. 

The screen vanished when Harry was done. 

**Healing Factor-1**

**You are slowly healing damage done to your body.**

Slowly wasn't fast enough for Harry's liking. He didn't want to do magic but he needed his cupboard to open. He was shocked to find that he hadn't actually been locked in. He listened with all his might trying to determine where the Dursley's were. 

**Enhanced Smelling-1**

Smells assulted his scenses but he was able to tell that they were all up stairs. He snuck out of his cupboard and out the kitchen door. He didn't notice when he dropped his glasses going over the back garden wall. 

Harry ran as fast as he could though he was limping a lot. He wanted to put as much distance between him and his uncle as possible. He strained his scenses as much as he could earning

**Enhanced Hearing-1**

and 

**Enhanced Sight-1**

The sight portion was helping him see better. 

He stumbled as he heard a loud pop in his leg and pain seared through him. 

**Physical Endurance-1**

He regained his balance and was running again and better this time. His screen told him that he was gaining stats as he ran. He finally stopped and leaned against a tree breathing roughly. Several times during his run his legs had popped and he'd began running better afterwards. He was healing and was glad in fact he wasn't bleeding anymore. He looked around trying to figure out where he was but he had no idea. 

_Dammit, where did Potter go?_

Harry tensed that was Snape's voice in his head. 

**Telepathy-1**

_"I have to get away. I can't let him catch me. He'll take me back."_ Harry thought to himself and started running again maybe he hadn't come as far as he thought he had.

Harry finally decided to duck into the underground and catch a train to London. He found the closet entrance to Charring Cross Road and caught the train. He'd had just enough Muggle money. He sat on the seat in the empty cabin and slowly healed. His head was pounding his car might be empty but he could hear the thoughts of others in the other cars. He rubbed his head. He decided to try something with the screens that kept floating in front of him. 

"Er......stats....." 

Sure enough a screen with information appeared in front of him. He read through it his stats were low and he was only level 1. So did that mean everything started over? He seemed to be very calm about his life suddenly becoming a game and absently wondered why that was. He then dismissed the thought he didn't have time for that right now he was shocked to see that his **Healing Factor** had raised several levels during his run.

* * *

Harry sat in Gringotts doing paperwork. Apparently, they'd been trying to get in contact with him since he'd turned 11 but hadn't been able to. So now here he was signing paperwork and getting all the Potter accounts in order. He was furious to find out that Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were taking money out of his trust vault without his permission as were the Goblins. It was because of this that Harry had to sign everything in blood. The Goblins then talked him into a blood test though Harry thought it was strange that they'd only done that after he'd claimed the Potter Lordship. Harry let three drops of blood hit the parchment and watched as his finger instantly healed. 

He then watched in shock as his name appeared only it wasn't the name he knew. 

**James Harold Howlett Jr**

**Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans**

**Father: James Logan Howlett**

**Godmother: Minerva McGonagall**

**Godmother: Jean Grey**

**Godmother: Anna Marie**

**Godfather: Severus Snape**

**Godfather: Scott Summers**

**Godfather: Charles Xavier**

Harry sat there in shock. 

"I'm not a Potter?" He asked. 

"Apparently, not." Griphook sneered. "But James Potter made you his heir." 

"It's probably safe to say that he didn't know that I wasn't his son." Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. His mind worked fast. "Can I......If I were to say go to the States would I be able to move all my vaults and put them under my real name of James Howlett so that no one can get their hands on it?" 

"Of course." Griphook nodded. "Let's begin the paperwork. We suggest the New York branch."

"Yeah, that sounds good." 

So Harry quickly transferred everything and got a bank card as well as a passport, and everything he would need to legally go into the U.S. at least until he got there and met with the Ministry members. Harry thanked Griphook and shocked many goblins by shaking the Goblin's hand before leaving. Harry now had to buy a plane ticket and get to the States though he had no idea why he wanted to go to the states in first place he just wanted away from the war the was brewing.

* * *

Harry was now wearing top of the line clothes all in black. It was two days later and he was finally ready to go to meet his father. He'd actually been rather easy to find. 

He walked up to the school staring around at everything. People were watching him. A man in a wheelchair sat just outside the door and greeted him. 

"May I help you?" the man asked. 

"I'm looking for Logan." Harry said. "It's really important that I find him." 

"He's not here right now." The man said. 

"Er....okay, " Harry pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "How about Jean Grey? Anna Marie ? Scott Summers? or Charles Xavier?" 

"I'm Charles Xavier." The man in the wheelchair said. "This is Scott Summers." He motioned to a man in sunglasses. "That is Anna Marie though we call her Rouge. Jean Grey passed away." 

Harry blinked at him. 

"Hello, my name is James Howlett Jr." Harry told them. "I'm Logan's son." 

The silence that followed that statement was deafening and Harry thought that they were going to tell him to leave. 

"Do you have proof of that?" Scott Summers asked, "and why ask for us when he isn't here?" 

"You're my Godparents." Harry informed them. "look do you know when Logan will be back? I can give the proof to him." 

He suddenly sniffed the air. He smelled gasoline, and heard a motorcycle roaring towards the gate. He turned and used his Enhanced Sight to see that it was a man on the bike he just somehow knew it was his father. 

"Never mind he's just arrived." Harry said. 

He'd been trying to think of away to prove that he was the man's son and suddenly bone claws had come out of his hands. He'd been shocked but had somehow known that this was the proof he needed to convince his father that he was indeed his son. The man on the motorcycle pulled to a stop not far from Harry and got off the bike. 

"Logan?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah?" Logan grunted. 

"My name is James Howlett Jr." Harry stated. Everyone watched Logan cock an eyebrow. Harry unsheathed his bone claws and heard gasps. He sheathed them again and healed the skin that the bones had shot through. "I'm your son. My mother's name was Lily Evans......" 

"Lily." Logan said, and pain was in his voice. "What do you go by? Your name?" 

"Jr." Harry found himself saying. "I'm Jr." 

"Alright." Logan nodded. "Got any other powers? You like Lily, I mean? You got her special kind powers?" 

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "But I can also hear people's thoughts. It hurts......" 

"Chuck can help you with that." Logan told him. "Lets get you a room. This is a school that teaches young mutants to control their powers. You'll learn a lot here." Harry followed Logan in to the school others following them. "You'd be almost 15 now right, Jr? I honestly didn't know about you." 

"I didn't think you did." Harry shrugged. "and yeah, I'll be 15 on July 31st." 

Logan nodded he lead Harry to an empty room next to his own and let him in. 

"Here you go this will be your room." Logan told him. "Where are your things?" 

"Well, like I said I have my mom's special powers." Harry said, thinking fast. He pulled a few books out of his Inventory. "It's called a Sub Space Pocket. I keep all my things in here. I'm the only one who can get to it that way." 

"That's rather smart." Logan said, he approved. 

**Lying-1**

Harry looked around the room. 

"This place is amazing." He said, in awe.

"It's just a room." Rouge frowned. 

"Well, it's a lot better than where I was sleeping at my aunts house." Harry said, absently. "Oh, " he faced Xavier. "I have a pet owl. She wont be any trouble I promise." 

"Of course she can stay." Charles chuckled. 

Harry almost smiled at him as he opened the window sure enough Hedwig flew in and landed on the desk. 

"She's beautiful." Scott said. 

"This is Hedwig she's a Snow Owl." Harry told them. Then looked at Logan. "I don't expect anything from you you know. I mean I have my own money and all. My step-dad didn't know I wasn't his and his family was pretty well off so I don't need money or anything like that." 

Logan cocked an eyebrow at the boy. He could smell the boy was hurt. He shrugged at the boy. 

"I think it best to tell you now...." Logan said, lighting a cigar. "You have an older brother named Akihiro though he goes by Daken and an older sister named Laura Kinnley called X-23." 

"I've got siblings?" Harry said, and they could tell that this excited him. "May I meet them?" 

"They don't live here." Logan sighed, "I don't know when you'll meet them." 

Harry deflated a bit at that. He wanted to meet his brother and sister. He'd always wanted siblings and now he had two! That was great!

* * *

Harry was in pain so much pain. Apparently, his **Healing Factor** was focused on something in his head because it felt like it was going to explode. He whimpered he couldn't help it. He was thrashing about on the bed. 

He heard his door open and then hands were on him holding him down whoever it was, was strong. Really strong and yet they weren't hurting him. He thought he heard someone calling his name but he couldn't focus. It hurt so bad. He kept trying to thrash about. His aunt and uncle were going to kill him for making so much noise. Though he couldn't tell if he was screaming or not he assumed that he was.

* * *

Logan had heard Jr.'s distress from his own room. He'd checked the clock to see that it was midnight. He went to his son's room to see the teen thrashing about on the bed he seemed to be screaming but Logan could barely hear him. He bet it was some kind of spell. He went to the teen and held him down. He was shocked to find the boy's head was bleeding. The blood was from the scar on Jr.'s forehead and Jr's Healing Factor seemed to be working overtime trying to keep up with whatever was hurting him. 

Logan called for Jr. but the teen didn't answer it was like he couldn't hear him. 

He didn't know what to do so he held the boy down trying to keep him from hurting himself and mentally as loud as he could for Charles. It wasn't long before the man came to see what was wrong. 

"Can you calm him?" Logan asked. "I don't know what's going on. His head keeps bleeding." 

Charles nodded and moved to put his hands on either side of Jr.'s head. He was soon inside the boy's mind. All he found was darkness. He could hear screaming. He walked toward it trying to find away through the darkness. A path, a light anything. But all there was, was screaming. 

He finally came upon a creature on the ground withering in pain. A toddler Harry was sitting next to it staring at with big green eyes. 

"Are you okay, child?" Charles asked. 

"It make mommy go bye-bye." Harry said, pointing at the screaming black creature. "It be gone soon." 

"Will it?" Charles asked. 

"Come here and I will try to help you with the pain." 

"I fine." Harry said shaking his head. "It be gone soon." 

Charles stayed with Harry which seemed to keep the toddler calm. Finally, the black creature vanished.

* * *

Black goo came out of Harry's scar as Charles left Harry's head. Harry was asleep worn out from his struggle. The evil inside of him finally expelled thanks to his Healing Factor.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a moan. His head was feeling better in fact he was feeling better than he had ever felt in his entire life. Though he was still sure that he was hurt and not fully healed he felt amazing. He was shocked to see that Logan was sitting asleep in a chair at his bedside. He sat up and Logan was instantly awake. 

"I'm sorry." Harry said, staring into his lap. 

"For what?" Logan wondered. 

"Waking you with my nightmares." Harry replied, "I have them a lot. I was so tired last night that I thought I wouldn't. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Logan replied not correcting the teen on why he was in here. "Come on get up and shower breakfast will be ready soon." 

Logan left the room and Harry quickly did as told. He was brushing his teeth when he realized for the first time that he wasn't wearing his glasses and that he was seeing better every minute his Healing Factor was healing his eyes. He also noted that his scar was gone. He lifted up his bangs to make sure it was true and it was the Lightning Bolt scar was gone and there was nothing to show that it had ever been there. This made Harry beyond happy. He finished what he was doing then quickly left his room to find Logan waiting for him. 

They didn't talk as they headed down to the dining room. Harry stayed close to Logan and ate. Everyone noticed how little he ate and drank. Rouge tried to encourage him to eat more as it was clear that he was vastly underweight. Harry just stared hard at the table and didn't answer in fact he quit responding all together. It was like he shut down. Logan felt himself getting angry at whomever had raised his son. He had no idea why but he was already feeling vastly overprotective of his son. He knew that Daken and Laura could take care of themselves they'd proved it time and again and while he could tell that Jr was strong and powerful he was sure that Jr had a kind heart like his mother he didn't know why he thought that he just did. 

Eventually, Harry seemed to think that they were done asking him to eat and that it was okay to talk again.

"If this is a school where are all the students, Professor?" Harry wondered, though his voice was soft they all heard him.

"Ah, well, we are on summer vacation." Xavier chuckled. "There are several students that live here year round but for the most part our students have gone home or are staying elsewhere. Even most of our staff are missing." 

Harry nodded he supposed that made sense and felt stupid for asking such a question. He stared hard at the table. 

"Magneto's back." Logan suddenly grunted, having caught his scent. 

Harry blushed as soon as he saw the man named Magneto. He looked to be in his 20's. Harry did a quick once over than quickly looked away his cheeks burning. 

Logan was rather annoyed when he smelled his son's arousal for Magneto and almost growled when Magneto looked Jr over as well. 

"And who are you?" Erik wondered, staring at Harry. 

Harry couldn't find his voice. He didn't know why he was acting like this. 

"This is my son." Logan stated, firmly. "James Howlett Jr." he glanced at his son. "Jr, this is Erik Lehnsherr also known as Magneto." 

Erik took Harry's hand and kissed the back of it causing Harry to turn redder than Ron Weasley's hair. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, James." Erik said, smiling at Harry. He was caught as soon as those big green eyes met his blue ones. Those wonderful green eyes. 

"He prefers to be called Jr." Logan growled gently pulling Harry away from Magneto. "Now if you'll excuse us I'm going to give Jr a tour." 

Harry was able to gain control of himself and explain his school situation to Logan as the two went around the school and grounds. He asked questions when it was clear that he was not going to be punished for it. 

Logan was actually enjoying spending time with Jr and showing him around he left the sub basement for last and told him about the X-Men. 

"Do you expect me to be an X-Man?" Harry wondered quietly. 

"Not if you don't want to." Logan replied.

Harry nodded he liked that he wasn't going to be forced to become an X-Men. That he wasn't going to be forced to fight. 

"But I will tell you this." Logan said, "You will be trained to fight if only so you can defend yourself and you will be taught control of your powers. Now we don't expect perfection here only that you do your best." 

"I like that." Harry said, quietly, "Where I come from I was constantly forced to live up to people's expectations of me. To be someone I'm not." 

"That wont happen here." Logan swore. "Our only problem is who is going to teach you magic. If I remember what Lily told me correctly your fifth year at school is an important one. You take big tests that determine your entire future." 

"That's right." Harry nodded. "I've really been stressing about those tests.....and now i'm stressing about coming to school here. I haven't been to a muggle .......er......non-magic school since I was ten. I'll be so far behind." 

These thoughts plagued Harry. They were very true concerns he had. 

"My Magic school didn't teach muggle subjects. I'm given to understand that most magic schools outside the U.K. do the U.K. is vastly behind meaning I am as well." Harry continued. He knew he was babbling. 

"I think I know someone who can help me find you a teacher." Logan said, his mind going to Dr. Strange.

Now he just had to contact him. He'd ask Wanda how to do that. If anyone could help him find a magic teacher for Harry it would be Strange even if he used a different magic from what Harry used. He took Harry to the medical bay and Harry was annoyed when he had to sit for an exam and a scan and blood tests while they tried to determine the extent of his mutations.

* * *

Harry had been hearing his bones popping all day and had felt it too it seemed like he was healing faster. He sighed as he wandered around outside. He brought up a skill list and smirked okay so that was a thing as well. Maybe he'd figure out this power yet. 

**Healing Factor-50**

He wondered how it had gotten so high all of a sudden he hadn't been that hurt had he? He hadn't thought he had. He'd spent most of the day after lunch wandering around outside free from chores and his uncle yelling at him. It was nearing four when Rouge came and got him saying the Professor Xavier wanted to have a lesson with him in his office. She assured him that Logan would sit on the first few lessons until Harry got comfortable around Charles. 

So Harry found himself being shown how to put up mental barriers to block out the thoughts. He worked hard as he wanted this skill maxed out as soon as possible. The thoughts and voices annoyed him and gave him a constant headache not to mention they made it hard to figure out what thoughts were his and which thoughts belonged to others. Charles told him that this was normal. 

By the time the lesson ended Harry had managed to get

**Mental Shields-2**

He was not pleased and resolved to work even harder on it that night. He found the library and took some books he tried to check them out but there didn't seem to be a librarian he reminded himself that it was summer. After dinner he lay down in the bay window in the main day room and began reading. He was soon lost in the pages of the book. It was a history book but it was a different History than he'd been taught. 

Erik sat and sipped wine as he and Charles played Chess in the very same Day Room. His eyes kept straying to the newest student. He couldn't help it the boy was beautiful. Perhaps he was a little smaller than he liked but he could live with that. He couldn't stop watching the teen even when Charles softly berated him for not paying attention to their game. 

Charles was not stupid he had noticed his old friends attraction to young Jr. He was worried now that it was already on it's way to becoming an obsession. He sighed to himself and resigned himself to having a talk with Logan regarding Erik liking Jr. It wasn't going to be a very nice conversation and he was already trying to figure out how to keep Logan from attempting to kill Erik.

"Erik, leave Jr alone." Charles warned. 

"I'm not doing anything." Erik said, innocently. 

Charles didn't buy it.

* * *

Harry finally surfaced from the History book to see that it was three in the morning. He cursed himself for staying up so late reading again. He would normally be doing his homework though. This time he'd just been reading. He got up and sniffed the air he was soon trying his tracking skills by trying to follow Logan's scent so that he could find his room. He had

**Tracking-3**

When he finally got to his room and changed. He petted Hedwig then curled up on his bed and went to sleep. He woke to someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door to see Logan. 

"Breakfast in twenty minutes." 

"M'kay." Harry nodded. 

He shut the door and quickly got ready for the day and gave Hedwig a good petting before he left following Logan down to breakfast. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry finally asked. Logan cocked an eye at him. "You seem upset. I'm not reading your thoughts or .....rather I can't...." 

"I'm immune to most mental powers thanks to training from Chuck." Logan explained. "and no you didn't do anything wrong." 

They arrived in the dining room and sat down. 

"What subject do you teach?" Harry asked Logan. 

"History and Hand-to-Hand." Logan explained. 

"The History I learned back home is different from the History in the book I was reading last night." Harry informed. 

"Do you know any hand to hand?" Logan asked. 

"I can't fight at all except for the magic I can use and I'm not even properly trained doing that." Harry explained, "They didn't teach us that at school either." 

"This school you went to sounds awful and you wont be going back." Logan grunted. 

Harry stared at the table blushing he liked that Logan was acting like his dad. He liked it a lot no one had acted like this with him before. 

Logan wondered what was wrong with Jr all of a sudden? Had he upset him? He hadn't thought he would from the way Jr talked about the school it had sounded like he'd hated it. Had he read the situation wrong? He hadn't thought he did. 

"Is that all you're eating, _Kleine_?" Erik wondered from where he was sitting next to Harry. Harry tried to talk but couldn't so he just nodded. "Are you sure? You didn't eat that much. Are you sick, _Kleine_?" 

Harry shook his head wondering what Kleine meant and cursing himself for being so weak and not being able to talk to this gorgeous man sitting next to him. He wanted to talk to him but everytime he tried his voice failed. This had never happened to him before. 

He glanced at Logan when he heard a growl but Logan was drinking his coffee. Harry wondered if he'd imagined it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in the garden he'd found and meditated trying to train his **Mental Shields** he'd been here since breakfast had ended. He was shocked that no one was bothering him though he could hear other students on the grounds around him he focused everything he had on trying to master this new skill. 

**Meditation-20**

**Mental Shields-5**

Harry was not pleased when Rouge roused him for his lesson before lunch. The look she gave him and her thoughts clearly said she was wondering if she'd done something wrong disturbing him. 

"How are you, Jr?" Charles wondered as Harry sat across from him. "Storm told me that you were enjoying her gardens this morning." 

"I was trying to train my mental shields." Harry replied, "I'm sorry if I wasn't allowed to be there." 

Logan and Charles exchanged a look. 

"Of course you are allowed in the gardens, Jr." Charles said, softly. "Storm loves to see people enjoying them." 

"I like gardening." Harry blurted out. "Very much in fact. I did all the gardening at my Aunt's house since I was very small. I love working in the garden." 

Charles chuckled. 

Logan smirked to himself how very like Lily Harry was. Then he honed in on the important information in that babble. His aunt? Lily had never mentioned a sister though that didn't mean she didn't have one. He'd have to look into it. 

"I'll introduce you to Storm later." Logan promised Jr and watched him nod. 

"You meditate much as Logan does." Charles informed. "You hear everything around you yet nothing disturbs you." 

Harry smiled shyly at this information. Another thing he had in common with his father. 

"Now let's see how well your training went." Charles said, softly. 

"Not well, I'm afraid." Harry muttered.

Charles tested Harry's shields and contradicted Harry at once. 

"I've never seen such rapid improvement from any of my students let alone the Telepaths." Charles praised. "Very good, Jr." 

Harry flushed.

* * *

Two hours later Harry was set to leave his lesson and get some lunch when a bombshell was dropped on him. 

"Chuck talked to me last night and I agreed to talk to you." Logan told Harry carefully. " Chuck feels that you're very closed off but in turmoil. He feels that you would benefit from therapy. He says he was able to catch a few glances of things that happened to you while you were training. He wouldn't tell me what he saw though." He added quickly when he saw that Harry looked ready to panic. "That's between you and him but if you say yes....this after all your choice. You will meet with Chuck at least once a week at a set time. I will tell you that it's not just you though. Many students and even some X-Men use Chuck as a therapist myself included. You can take as long as you want to decide." 

Harry nodded but didn't respond his mind was too busy trying to figure out what Professor Xavier might have seen in his head. He was distracted all through lunch and not only by his thoughts but by Erik sitting next to him and talking to him calling him _Kleine_ Harry really needed to figure out what that meant though he doubted that the man was insulting him. 

After lunch Logan took Harry to the Danger Room which turned into a dojo and after making Harry put on a gi he began teaching him some basics. 

Harry found out that this was hard work but for his father he wanted to try his best and learn how to fight. Like Logan had said if only to defend himself. 

After that Logan began teaching Harry some basics of using his claws in combat. 

"Whoa." Harry said, when he saw Logan's Adamantium claws. "Those are cool." 

"Adamantium." Logan said, "It was bonded to my entire skeleton." 

"And you survived?" Harry wondered. 

"My Healing Factor." Logan explained. 

"Do Daken and X-23 have a Healing Factor and claws as well?" 

"Yes." Logan replied, as they continued training. "I have to leave soon to talk to the man I told you about. The one who can help find you a teacher." Harry nodded not pointing out that Logan hadn't actually told him anything. Just said that he knew someone. "You can do what you want."

Logan had no idea if he was doing this parenting things right. It had seemed to work with Jubilee and to some extent Laura though he was still working on that one whenever she felt like popping up. He hadn't known Daken existed so the boy hated him. Logan sighed to himself he didn't know how to raise children.

* * *

Logan had introduced Harry to Ororo Munroe also known as Storm before leaving to meet his friend. The two were currently in the garden fussing over some tulips that refused to bloom when a girl walked up. 

"Logan here?" She demanded. 

Harry stood and blinked at her. 

"I'm sorry, Laura you just missed him." Ororo said. 

"Laura?" Harry wondered, they both watched his eyes light up. "Laura Kinney? X-23?" 

"That's right." Laura frowned. "Who are you?" 

"Oh, sorry, I'm James Howlett Jr." Harry said. "Jr. I'm your little brother." He unsheathed his claws to show her then sheathed them again. "Logan told me I had an older brother and sister but said that he didn't know when I would get to meet them." 

Laura blinked at him and covered his mouth with her hand as he continued to babble on. 

"I have a little brother?" She asked Storm. 

"It's as much of a shock to us as it is you." Ororo informed her. 

Laura looked back at Harry. 

"Okay, so where did Logan go?" She moved her hand. 

"He went to visit a friend but he said he'd be back by dinner." Harry said, taking the hint and not babbling anymore. "Are you going to stay?" 

"Sure why not?" Laura sighed, "come on you can walk me to my room." 

Harry happily did so though he didn't learn anything new about his sister on the way. He did find out that her room was right across from his. He pointed this out but she didn't seem to care. She vanished shortly after and he retreated to read in the dayroom a little upset that he hadn't been able to bond with his sister at all. He was lost in a book when he caught Erik's scent coming closer. He glanced up as the man entered the room. He quickly blushed and resumed reading or tried to resume reading. 

Erik sat and began pursuing a book as well. He did love reading after all. 

Harry was shocked at the comfortable atmosphere between him and Erik. He was soon lost back to his book. 

**For reading a book, +5 INT**

Harry frowned at the screen but he finished the History book he'd taken from the library yesterday. He stretched and looked out the window it was almost dark and he had to wonder just what time it was. 

"Are you finally done ignoring me?" A voice asked. 

Harry looked to see a man pouting on the couch. 

"I hardly ignored you, Pietro." Erik sighed, "We were both reading." 

Pietro looked a lot like Erik Harry knew that they had to be father and son but something wasn't right about the situation. Harry just couldn't put his finger on it. 

" _Kleine_." Erik almost purred. Harry repressed a shiver as he blushed. "This is Pietro Maximoff one of the teachers here. Pietro, this is James Howlett Jr. Logan's son." 

Pietro cocked an eyebrow at the teen in the window. 

"Have proof?" He asked. 

Harry wondered why everyone kept asking him that and popped his claws.

Pietro whistled and was just suddenly standing and taking a picture of Harry and his claws with his phone. 

"The others are going to love this." Pietro said, "Oh, you go by Jr. Right?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, the Professor told me to tell you dinner is ready." 

Harry got up so it was dinner time. 

"Is Logan back yet?" He asked. 

"Nope, didn't know he was gone." Pietro stated. "Where did he go?" 

"To see a man about teaching me magic." Harry answered truthfully. 

Both men stared at him. 

"Is that your mutant power?" Erik wondered. 

"No, Healing, claws and Telepathy are my powers." Harry said, "Magic comes from my mother. She was a witch." Harry didn't care if he was breaking the law by telling them. He didn't want to hide anymore and maybe these people would except him. "I went to school to train in magic but it was a terrible school with a mean Headmaster who always made me do dangerous things to test me." 

"Why was he testing you?" Pietro wondered. 

Harry shut his mouth and shook his head. He'd said too much. He didn't want these guys to actually find out that he was Harry Potter even if they didn't know who that was. 

Logan returned just as Harry finished eating. He was shocked to see Laura.

"Laura, welcome back." He said, sitting down at his end of the table opposite Charles where he always sat. Laura was on his left and Harry on his right. "Sorry, I'm late." 

"I thought you'd bring Wanda back with you." Pietro said, instantly as Laura went to say something. "Jr said you went to see Strange." 

"I said he went to see a man about magic." Harry corrected. 

"Like I said." Pietro shrugged. 

"Wanda wanted to stay for awhile longer." Logan informed. "I did offer to bring her back." 

"Anyway." Laura finally said, "I have some disturbing news though maybe not as disturbing as finding out I have a little brother." 

"You don't have a cell phone." Was all Logan said. 

Several people either snorted or out right laughed. 

Harry gave Laura a strained smile. She shrugged at him. 

It was true she didn't have a cell phone but would Logan have actually contacted her to tell her if she did. Maybe she would pick one up. 

"What's the news?" Logan pressed. 

"I'll tell you later." Laura replied, "Not in front of the kid." 

Harry huffed at that. He wanted to protest that he wasn't a kid. 

"I'm a Telepath you know I could just read your thoughts." Harry snipped. 

"You're not allowed to." Laura snipped back. "It's against the teachings of the school. You have to have permission before entering someone's mind unless under extreme circumstances or battle." 

Harry looked at Logan and Charles both nodded. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes that was information he had needed to know. Okay, he would work even harder on his shields then. He hadn't liked Dumbledore messing around in his head so he could understand and abide by the rule to not read people's minds without permission. It was a rule he could get behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had a nighttime training session with Logan and Laura then took a shower and put on some sweats and a shirt before going back to the day room. He saw Prof. Xavier and Erik playing Chess again and sat down to watch. 

"Would you like play?" Charles asked. 

"I'm not very good at it." Harry told him. "An old friend of mine from school was a Chess Prodigy and he taught me the basics then took great delight in crushing me and another old friend whenever he got the chance. So I wouldn't be much of a challenge to you or anyone else." 

Both men filed the little bit of information away for later. 

"Come, _Kleine_ , in this I will be your teacher. I will have you beating that _"Old Friend_ in no time." Erik smiled. "Charles, please do stay and help. It will be more fun for _Kleine_ that way." 

Charles was actually relieved that Erik had asked him to stay he moved his chair to the left side of the board while Harry pulled up a chair to sit where he'd been sitting. 

"Now, we'll just play a game to see where you're skill level is." Charles said, softly. "Don't worry, just do your best." 

**Chess-1**

Harry thought that that was accurate Ron had never tried to actually teach him the strategy behind the game before. He was white so he made his first move. After awhile he was frowning at the board he could tell he'd made a lot of bad moves and was looking for a good one any good one. Suddenly, he saw it in his mind. The pieces on the board lit up and he knew which piece to move and how. 

**Perception-1**

He moved his Knight and captured Erik's Queen. 

"Very good." Charles and Erik praised. Neither of them had thought that Harry would see that move. He'd missed a few obvious ones. 

**Strategy-1 ******

****

Harry smirked to himself and tried to use the skills again. 

_"Perception!"_ Harry thought trying to trigger the skill when it was his turn. 

It worked again he saw the answer. He made the move. Two moves later he was defeated. 

"It would seem starting from the beginning would be a good place to start." Erik nodded. He set the board but not like they were going to play another game. This board looked like a game that was already played. "Now, take my king in one turn." 

Harry frowned at the board trying to see the move. He didn't see away to finish the game with one move. He even spammed **Perception** but couldn't see it. Finally, when he was about to quit he got **Perception-1** and saw the move. He hated himself in that moment because it was such an obvious move yet it took him so long to see it. He moved the pawn to catch the King. 

"Good." 

"No it wasn't." Harry sighed, "I took too long." 

Charles and Erik could hear the depression in his voice as he said this and shared a worried look. 

"You are not being timed. Take all the time you need for your lessons, _Kleine_ no one will rush you here." 

Harry nodded. 

They continued Harry's lessons until Harry actually fell asleep in the chair. 

* * *

Harry woke in his room and had no idea how he'd gotten there. He cursed himself and got up and ready for the day. He checked his watch to see that it was only three in the morning. He was used to waking up early. He krept from his room trying not to wake anyone. 

****Stealth-1** **

Harry bit back his reaction to that. He was good at sneaking around he always had been. He quickly found his way to the library and cast a Lumos. 

****Lumos-1** **

He found a few books to read then sat in the window and began to pursue them. He was soon lost in the pages. He loved to read and learn even if he hadn't been allowed to when he was younger and had had to hide how smart he was at Hogwarts. He didn't have to here and he knew it. He was going to make his dad proud of him if was the last thing he did. He kept recasting Lumos when the spell failed. 

"How long have you been sitting here reading?" Harry looked up from his book to find Laura against one of the bookcases. 

"Uh....I don't know what time is it?" Harry wondered, putting his wand away now that he looked the sun was out. 

"About seven." 

"Four hours." Harry shrugged and cleaned up the books he'd read. "I woke up early and thought I'd read. Do you like reading?" 

He didn't get an answer so he just followed her to breakfast. He ate his normal amount then seeing that Rouge and Erik were planning on worrying over him forced himself to eat a few more bites. But that was all he could manage both seemed rather happy that he'd even tried. Then it was morning training with his father and sister. 

"No, you're doing it wrong." Laura sighed, correcting Harry's upward slash of his claws. "Like this. If you do it you're way you'll break your wrist every time." 

"Okay, thanks." Harry nodded beaming. 

He noticed they were both a little rough with him but he supposed that they were just feeling awkward around him. He could hear some of Laura's thoughts and she was cursing herself for being so rough apparently Logan had told her something but he couldn't figure out what. 

After a shower and a change of clothes Harry ran to catch up with Laura who was going downstairs. 

"May I ask you a personal question?" He asked, "You don't have to answer......" 

"What is it?" Laura wondered glancing at him. 

"Logan said that a lot of the students and even some of the X-Men use Professor Xavier as a therapist and I was wondering if you do?" Harry said. 

"Yeah, I do." Laura found herself saying. "He's the best one I've been to." She shrugged. "I've been to some pretty dark places, as has Logan, Prof. really helps us through it." 

"Logan wants me to start going to therapy." Harry sighed, "With the Professor of course but, I've never been to therapy before and I don't know how to talk about the things that...." 

"None, of us know how to talk about it." Laura told him. "But the Professor has a way of getting us to open up without his powers. He wont use them if you don't want him to. He's really only trying to help us. If Logan wants you start Therapy with the Prof then it's probably in your best interest to do so. He wanted me to at one time and now....well I'm a lot better than I was." 

Harry nodded. 

"Thanks, Laura." Harry smiled shyly at her. "You helped me a lot." 

Laura blinked at her brother as he ran off. How had that little talk help him? Had she just done something to help her brother? Ugh! What day of the week was it? She should ask someone then talk to Prof about starting up her Therapy again! She was going to need it to help sort out these thoughts and feelings that her brother brought on. She should really get a cell phone and call Dakon and warn him. But then this news would probably just piss him off. Logan having another long lost son and all. Her head hurt. 

Harry entered his lesson with the Prof. and sat down he was in a morning lesson because Logan was taking him and Laura somewhere this afternoon. 

"Professor....." Harry took a calming breath. "I talked to Laura and she told me how much you help with therapy so I'll give it a try okay?" 

"I'm glad to hear that." Charles said with a smile. He also made a mental note to try and convince Laura to restart her therapy she seemed to be in a mood and it was hurting their resident Empath who'd spent the entire night bent over the toilet. "Once a week to start with how about Wednesdays at three?" 

"Er.....okay." Harry nodded after glancing at Logan and getting an encouraging nod. "Yeah, that's good." 

They then started their lesson. Harry pushed himself to his limits trying to better his **Mental Shields** he hated hearing everyone's thoughts. He was angry with himself when he didn't gain a single level. 

"Now, Logan tells me he's taking you and Laura with him to retrieve the device I commissioned to teach Telepaths like you." Charles smiled. "Try and have fun." 

Harry nodded. He was soon leaning up against a red convertible while Logan and a man in sunglasses argued. 

"That's Scott Summers a.k.a Cyclops." Laura told Harry. "They're best friends though they'd never admit it." 

"Listen, Slim." Logan growled, "I can't take my bike because I'm taking both of them and the SUV isn't my style. The Hummer is in the shop, Rouge took my car to pick up the Cajun at the airport because hers has a flat. Just let me borrow your car. I'll fill it up" 

Scott sighed and glanced over at Logan's two kids. He handed over the keys. 

"You better not get a scratch on it." He warned. 

* * *

Harry was in awe of the sights though his head was pounding because of all the sounds and voices in his head. They finally arrived at Stark Tower. They parked and were soon entering the building. They ignored everyone as Logan lead them to an unused elevator. Logan held an ID card up to the scanner and the the doors opened. He let them on first and followed. The doors slid shut and Logan pushed the button for the top floor. 

"You have to have an Avenger ID to get into the Private areas." He informed. "Like the living areas and Stark's lab." 

Harry and Laura nodded as they watched Logan put the ID back in his wallet. 

The elevator moved pretty fast and didn't have any annoying music well at least Laura and Harry didn't seem to think the rock music playing was annoying. Logan on the other hand did or then again maybe it was the volume of the music. The doors finally slid open and they entered a large day room. People were milling about. 

"Did you not get the text saying the personal elevator was off limits?" Tony Stark wondered walking over. "Of course it's you, and you can heal anything. I've been working on fixing it for days now." 

"Fix the volume of the music." Logan growled, "I think I burst an eardrum." 

That got a few laughs as Logan looked at his text messages. He was annoyed there was one from Tony saying not to use the elevator. It had arrived the same day as Harry so he hadn't paid attention to it. 

"Anyway," Logan grunted. "This is my daughter X-23." Laura nodded. "and my son, Jr." 

"No, cool name?" Tony joked. 

"Not yet." Harry replied with a shrug. 

"Jr, X-23 this is Tony Stark/Iron Man, that's Black Widow, Steve Rogers/Captain America, and Hawkeye." 

"Thor's around here somewhere." Steve said, smiling at the kids. "but what brings you to the Tower, Logan?" 

"The Professor new teaching aide." Logan grunted. 

"Right, I was meaning to ask for you to bring a Telepath with you so I can calibrate the things to Mutant Psionic Energy." Tony sighed. 

Laura and Logan looked at Harry who sighed. He was soon wearing a weird helmet with wires attached to it and a computer. 

"Now all I need you to do is use your Telepathic abilities." Tony said. "I'm already getting some good readings." 

Harry focused on Tony and actually tried to read the man's thoughts. 

" _I thought the picture Pietro sent me was hot but Jr is even hotter in person."_ he heard Tony think. " _I wonder how old he is? Pietro's text didn't say. I'll just have Jarvis look it up. Pietro said his name was James Howlett Jr. right?_ " 

"That's right, Mr. Stark, my name is James Howlett Jr. but you wont find any records of me under that name because until a few days ago I didn't know that was my birth name." Harry informed him and the entire room. Tony cleared his throat. "And if you wanted to know how old I was you could have just asked. I'm not a girl it wont offend me if you ask me my age. I'm almost 15." 

"Jr, you're not supposed to read thoughts without permission." Laura reminded him. 

"I know that but Mr. Stark told me to use my powers and I only know how to create mental shields and hear thoughts right now." Harry countered. 

Logan really hoped that they didn't start fighting though it would be a good lesson for Harry. He didn't want to see what sibling rivalry between these two would be like. He and Sabertooth's sibling rivalry was enough to last anyone an eternity and he didn't want that for his own kids. Of course that brought his thoughts around to Dakon again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Laura was actually amused by her brother's answer. 

"I need to talk to Logan for a moment you gonna be okay?" she asked. 

"I'm good." Harry nodded.

Logan followed Laura from the room and Harry kept focused on Stark's thoughts. He could tell the man was trying to keep him out of them but when it became clear that it wasn't going to work he began thinking in math problems which soon left Harry's head spinning. 

"and we're done." Tony finally said, two hours later. 

Harry rubbed his head and threw up his shields he was shocked when he got

**Mental Shields-6**

He should keep a better eye on his exp on his skills he figured. 

"So what is this aide anyway?" Laura asked. 

Tony showed them a model of a brain. 

"Now that these are calibrated they'll work just like a normal human brain and respond as such to Psychic abilities." Tony explained. "Say you're trying to project a thought or image into this. The corresponding area will turn green if you do it right, red if you do it wrong and orange if you need some work. The Prof. thought this would help his Telepaths without having to have them practice on people or each other."

"It's brilliant." Harry said, in awe. He was sure this would really help him and he could train by himself.

They loaded up the aides and were off. Logan bought them lunch on the way back. Harry had never had a sub before he liked it. Though he'd been embarrassed when Laura had gotten fed up with his indecisiveness and ordered for him. Logan had scolded her quietly while Harry had enjoyed his sub. Then they were heading back to the school. The Professor greeted them and Scott made sure there wasn't a scratch on his car. 

Harry was soon lost to the world of books again. He liked that no one distracted him or yelled at him for reading. After two hours of that he went out to the gardens to help Storm who was thrilled with his dedication to the plants. He then meditated training his Mental Shields.

* * *

Laura burst into Charles' office and began pacing around. She'd finally found out that today was Saturday and as it was now 4:00 she was here for her therapy. She didn't see the amused look Charles gave her as he waited for her to calm down and start speaking. When she did her thoughts were all about her brothers both of them she hardly gave Charles room to speak as she unloaded her thoughts.

"....and worse I keep circling back to how Daken will react to this!" Laura finally said, as she collapsed into a chair. "I mean Logan having another long lost son that he knew nothing about and he's taking this one in......" 

"Logan did try to work with Daken." Charles pointed out. 

"Yes, I know." Laura sighed, rubbing her head. "This is giving me such a headache and I've already used twice my daily allotted Danger Room usage since getting here because of it." 

"Yes, Cyclops informed me of such." Charles nodded, "I do believe we've spoken about how to handle your stress, Laura." 

She was a bit annoyed by that they had and she wasn't supposed to double her daily training because of stress even if in her mind it worked. 

"It seems as if you and Logan are having similar thoughts." Charles said, and Laura looked at him. "He is also worried about how Daken will react to Jr. I will tell you the same thing I told him. I believe that Daken should be informed and then let him work out what to do. We all know he will make his way here on his own when he finds out this news should come from his family not his information network." 

Laura sighed and nodded. It was what she wanted to hear and not hear all at the same time. The Professor had a habit of doing that.

* * *

Daken stared at his cell phone and email. It was rare that his father and sister contacted him at all. Now here he was hearing from both of them on the same day and both of them had the same thing to say. He had a younger brother. One none of them had known about. He stared at the pictures he'd been sent by the two of them. The one from Logan showed his brother frowning while playing chess with Professor Xavier and Magneto. The one Laura had sent had his brother working in a garden and obviously happy to be doing so. 

_His name is James Howlett Jr. and no I didn't name him. His mother did._

That had been in the email from Logan. 

This little dust mite got their father's name and the family powers. He stared harder at the pictures trying to think of what he wanted to do with this information. After all this time he was still rather in shock over knowing of Laura now he had a brother. 

He sat back in his chair thinking hard. He wondered what kind of person the boy was. Perhaps he should ask.

* * *

Harry smiled shyly as Erik gave him another Chess lesson before dinner. Charles wasn't with them but Rouge was playing babysitter apparently. Though she seemed more interested in the new man who referred to himself as Remy or Gambit depending on his mood then keeping an eye on them. Harry had to wonder if Logan had talked her into babysitting or were they really just hanging out like they'd said. 

**Flirting-1**

Harry went crimson and wasn't sure if it was because of the skill or because Erik had smiled back of him. WHAT KIND OF SKILL WAS THAT?! He tried to calm his thoughts as he stared at the board and tried to figure out the move. 

"Are you okay, _Kleine_?" Erik wondered, "You're awfully red." 

Erik liked that Harry was blushing he thought it made him even cutter. 

Harry blushed worse when Erik felt his forehead. He nodded rapidly still unable to talk to the man. He'd been able to talk the night before because he'd actually been talking to the Professor and not Erik. 

"Are you sure? You are a little warm." Erik suddenly sounded concerned and not playful. 

Rouge was up in a second and was over to them. 

"Warm?" She asked. "Jr, do you have a fever? Gambit, get Logan."

"N-No, you don't have to do that." Harry cried. "I'm just healing......" 

"Meaning you've been hurt since you came here." Laura had entered the room. "and they didn't find anything during your mandatory medical exam why?" 

"Er.....magic....." Harry sighed. "It's called Glamours I can use spells to make myself look different or hide wounds and stuff on my body." 

"Med bay now." Erik said, he didn't give Harry a chance to argue he picked him up. 

Harry went redder than a Weasley's hair as he grabbed at Erik's shirt for some semblance of not falling and so he could pull himself closer and find out what Erik really smelled like. He was soon drifting as that wonderful scent surrounded him. He was woken up when he was set on the exam bed. He almost pouted. He was suddenly feeling very guilty as Logan was standing there looking at him expectantly. He sighed and pulled his wand out. He dropped his glamours at once. 

Logan let out a very loud very feral growl. Laura clutched the cell phone in her pocket. Her mind already planning ways that she and Daken could hunt down who did this to their brother and kill them. If she could get a picture to prove why she was sure she could get Daken on board but then hadn't Jr said he'd been raised under another name? Damnit they would have to figure out what name first.

"Who did this to you?" Logan asked when he regained his composure.

"It doesn't matter." Harry replied, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I've got my healing ability now and I'm healing that's all that matters." 

"and the scars?" Laura wondered. "You can't heal those." 

"Magic can." Harry informed her. "There are potions I can use that can heal those.....but, I'm pants at brewing and if I contact the only Potions Master I know they'll know where to find me." 

That spoke volumes to the people in the room. Harry was running and hiding from something and someone. 

"It matters that you were abused." Logan growled.

Harry just shrugged. 

"I'm healing thanks to being your son so it doesn't matter anymore." He argued. "I'll be fine in a bit. You know that. I mean both of you can heal too so ....." 

The three of them ended up having what Harry termed a "Family Discussion" which everyone else was smart enough to stay out of. Logan and Laura just couldn't get Harry to understand the importance of him being abused and how it did matter even if he was healing. Harry's whole argument was 'I'm healing so what does it matter?'. 

Charles finally had to step in when it became clear that father and daughter were about to lose their tempers. He promised to cover the abuse in therapy and to help Harry understand why letting them know was important. Harry just sat there blinking. If he didn't know better he'd almost think these people actually cared about him. But how was that possible? It'd only been a few days. They couldn't care about him that soon could they? He mentally shook his head and threw up his strongest shields knowing that they wouldn't do any good against the Professor but he didn't want the man hearing his doubts. He took calming breaths as the doctor began another work up on him getting all accurate results this time now that Harry's magic wasn't blocking the tests.

* * *

Charles sat in his office watching Logan, Laura and Erik pace he knew all of them were thinking the same thing and he hadn't even read his mind. 

"Before any of you ask me to betray the child's other name I wont do it." Charles finally said, he got two growls and an exasperated sigh at his words. "He doesn't want to go back he wants to leave that life behind and his powers were just the excuse he needed to do so. He's scared even though he's very good at hiding it. If you want to help him the best thing you can do is be here for him." 

"That poses a problem." Laura sighed. "Logan and I were planning on looking into this latest Stryker rumor. " 

"Stryker?" Erik and Charles chorused. 

"Word on the vine is he's in New York." Laura nodded. "If he gets wind of Jr. well I would hate to think what they would do to him." 

"Jr. would take it wrong if you both up and left after tonight." Charles stated, regretting what he was saying. They couldn't let Jr fall into the hands of Stryker. He would never recover mentally. He was on the verge of breaking as it was. "We will have to wait a few days and use our contacts to find out what he is doing in the area." 

Everyone agreed to Charles' plan but three out of four still wanted to go commit murder so Charles spent the next three hours talking them all down. Of course as soon as Laura and Logan were free to their rooms they both contacted Daken hoping for help finding out about Harry's past.


	6. Chapter 6

Dakon was beyond annoyed. He'd sent days trying to figure out his brothers other name and not only because he'd been asked but because he was curious. Now he was standing outside Xavier's School. He cocked and eyebrow when his brother came outside scars on display. 

"Hello." Harry said, blinking at this new person. "May I help you?" 

"Are you Jr?" Dakon asked. 

"Yes, I am." 

"James Howlett Jr?" Dakon pressed. 

"That's right. Who are you?" Harry wondered. 

"Dakon!" Laura came running over. Logan came from the other side and Harry was suddenly grinning. "You made it!" 

"You did not tell me he had a British accent." Dakon pointed out. 

"You're my big brother?!" Harry asked, "It's great to meet you."

Dakon cocked his eyebrow again but followed them into the school.

* * *

"PROFESSOR!" 

Charles sighed as his meeting of teachers and X-Men as Bobby Drake burst into the room. 

"Sorry, I'm late." He said, quickly, "But, Professor ......." he tried to catch his breath. " Logan's son is here." 

"Yes, Jr. is a wonderful boy." Storm said, with a smile. "He's been helping me in the gardens...." 

"No, Logan's other son Dakon is here." Bobby said, shaking his head. As said, family entered. "Oh, Jr. is it?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Great, here you go." He handed Harry a bunch of homemade sweets. "I'm Bobby Drake a.k.a Iceman. I was visiting my mother when your picture came up on my phone she says you're too skinny so sent sweets." 

Several people laughed. Bobby was blushing and rubbing the back of his head. 

Laura snagged a cookie and bit into it. 

"This is good." she said, and fed some to Harry who blushed but ate it. He hummed. "See? Jr. agrees. You try some, Dakon." 

Dakon gave her a death glare but did as told and just nodded it was good. 

Logan seeing what was going on took the rest of the cookie and ate it. He noted Jr was beaming at them. 

"I'll be staying." Dakon informed everyone. "I need a room." 

"There is one on the other side of mine that's not in use." Harry pipped up as Laura took another of his cookies. 

"Very well." Charles agreed nodding. "You'll be allowed to stay on a trial basis. You must abide by the rules and you will do your training with Logan and Laura." 

"I expected as much." Dakon relented. "Now, then, I've been able to use some contacts here in New York to locate our enemy." 

He growled at Laura who'd hit him in the head. 

"Not with the kid in the room!" she scolded. 

"I'll take Dakon's bag to his room and shut myself in the library then?" Harry asked with a sigh. 

"Sorry." Logan said, "X-Men business."

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded and took Dakon's bag.

* * *

"You found Stryker?" Erik clarified when the door was closed. 

Dakon sniffed the air making sure the dust mite was listening before speaking. 

"Yes, and he's close to here. Very close." Dakon finally said. "The Dust Mite should be kept inside if Stryker is spying on the school ......." 

"If he is he'll know that Jr is here." Rouge frowned. "Jr has been here a week now. " 

"Has he been outside in the last twenty-four hours?" Dakon asked. "That's how long Stryker has been in his current place. He was on the other side of New York until then." 

"Thank you, Dakon." Charles said, "This information is greatly appreciated. Logan, I think it's time you, Laura, Dakon and Jr go stay at Stark Tower for awhile."

* * *

Harry clung to Laura as the elevator at Stark Tower plumpeted from just below the Penthouse down to the basement floors. He was going to be sick. He panicked and his eyes began glowing with power. The four of them quit falling and were suddenly surrounded in Harry's power. A purple bubble appeared around them and a second later they were in the living room of the penthouse. They all fell to the floor as Harry's powers failed. Harry passed out. Dakon caught him. 

"I'm gonna be sick." Laura coughed. 

Someone handed her a waste basket. She took it and hoped she didn't have to use it. 

"He's more powerful then just having the family powers." Dakon said, as he laid his brother on the couch as he was directed. 

"I'll explain later." Logan said, "Sorry to barge in like this, Stark but Stryker is in the area and as you've seen Jr can not fall into his hands." 

"Of course." Tony said, "You're all welcome to stay if you want but I how many times do I have to warn you about the elevator?" Tony shook his head. "JARVIS, the new defenses are working against Avengers put it on my list to fix." 

_"Right away, sir. I shall put it at the top."_ a computer voice responded from all around them. 

Logan growled at him.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was in a bed he didn't know and Dakon was arguing with Laura over who got the top bunk on the bunk bed across the room. He pushed himself up catching their attention. 

"I'll take the bottom bunk." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. He could see without his glasses how long had that been? He couldn't remember. "Laura is the girl she should get the single bed."

"I think I like him more than you." Laura told Dakon and Harry beamed brightly. She messed up his hair. "You remember what happened?" 

"My magic and mutant powers combined and did something." Harry sighed, running a hand over his face. " I can't control my magic anymore than I control my mutant powers when I'm emotional. It's always been like that but usually it's anger that triggers an outburst like that. Not life or death situations."

**Psiconic Mastery-1**

**Psiconic Bubble-1**

**Teleportation-1**

"I teleported us?!" He cried. 

"Right into the living room for twenty floors down." Logan grunted entering the room. "You two solve this! I told you not to wake him!" 

"I'm fine and we've solved it." Harry told him. "I've never teleported before." He muttered. "Was that part of my mutant power or a combination of magic and psychic powers?"

No one had an answer and could tell that he was talking to himself anyway. 

Harry got to see the lovely apartment in Stark Tower that they were living in. Sure it was only two bedrooms but he thought the apartment was amazing. There was a big living room and a good sized kitchen. He looked at his watch and decided to cook for his family. He entered the kitchen and set to work. He couldn't brew Potions but he could certainly cook. He could tell he was being watched as he worked. 

"Should we tell him we were just going to order a pizza?" Dakon wondered, actually interested that his little brother could cook. 

"No." Logan said, firmly. 

Dakon and Laura decided that Logan made the right choice when they tasted Harry's spaghetti, homemade meatballs, and garlic bread. Dakon actually found himself praising his brother's cooking. Laura and Logan were quick to agree with him which left Harry blushing. 

**Cooking-1**

Harry suddenly sniffed the air. 

"Erik is here." He said. 

Sure enough alarms began sounding and lights began flashing red all over the place. Logan went to the intercom. 

"What the heck, Stark? You know Magneto is on our side now." he growled. 

_"We're having a lot of problems with the new Defense system."_ Tony's voice replied, he sounded frantic. _"I forgot to take him off the lockdown list. I'll take care of it._

Logan rolled his eyes and returned to his meal. He could tell Harry was having a problem. 

"I .......I think the problem is me." Harry said. "My type of magic doesn't mix well with technology and like I said, I never learned to control it properly."

"You're joking." Dakon said, fork half way to his mouth. "Magic that interferes with technology?" 

"Well, that's what witches and wizards where I come from believe." Harry shrugged.

* * *

Harry was shocked when not only Erik joined them for dinner but a red haired woman and a man with greying hair all three were quick to praise his cooking skills and moan over how wonderful his meatballs, sauce and garlic bread were. He knew he'd never blushed so much in his life. The red haired woman, Wanda Maximoff, drug Laura into the kitchen to wash dishes with her. 

Doctor Strange which was the greying haired man then did some kind of magic scan on Harry. 

"You are very powerful." Strange said, "But your magic is being blocked and siffend off. Someone is stealing your magic. Your magic is adaptable. I bet you could learn any kind of magic if you put your mind to it. You will be interesting to teach but yes, you have little control over your magic and it is flowing out freely. I will give you some exercises to start with that will help. I will need to gather supplies to teach you." 

"Okay." Harry nodded, "How do I stop Dumbledore from stealing my magic?" 

"Dumbledore?" Strange frowned. "I know of the man. You've been in his grasp?" 

"I went to Hogwarts." Harry explained. 

Strange put a necklace around Harry's neck. The pentagram began glowing.

"While the light shines it is active and will stop anyone from stealing your magic." Strange replied, "Your Healing Factor will most likely deal with the block but I will prepare something just in case."

"Thank you, Dr. Strange." Harry said, and blushed as Erik wrapped his arms around him. He leaned into the man. 

"It is no problem. You will have to share classes with Wanda of course." Strange laughed, "She's been having issues with her magic again."

Logan shook his head. 

Harry was trying to form an idea in his head but Erik being this close to him was making it so hard for him to do. He liked the man holding him like this. He liked it a lot as in just being this close to Erik was arousing him. Erik and Logan asked all sorts of questions most of which kept coming back to 'Is his magic dangerous like Wanda's?' Strange tip toed around the answer but finally had to say it was. Both men seemed very tense at this news. 

Finally everything winded down and Harry was getting another chess lesson from Erik.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to reviews: 
> 
> YAY REVIEWS!
> 
> Ravenrain: I'm not actually sure what age anyone but Harry is at this point. Sorry. As for Sirius and Remus well we'll have to wait and find out wont we? as for pairings I'll update that as they come to me. Thank you for that reminder.
> 
> Chris52_lane: Thank you as always for your review
> 
> MeganMcgav: That's the idea as to your other question not yet
> 
> LiAlyra: thank you
> 
> epicdude2000th: here's the next the chapter
> 
> Thank you everyone else who has read this story as well.

Harry frowned at the ball in his hands this was harder than he thought. He was supposed to be making it light up. It was a magic control technique across from him Wanda was frowning as well. 

"I can help you." he told her. "But you can't tell anyone else how I'm helping you okay?" 

Wanda was curious but nodded and agreed. 

"Okay, bare with me." he said, and took a calming breath. "Form Party." it worked and a screen popped up asking him to name the team. "Name: Guardians. Invite: Wanda Maximoff a.k.a. The Scarlet Witch." 

Wanda was shocked when a blue screen appeared in front of her. 

"I press yes?" she asked. 

"Yeah." Harry nodded. 

She did and Harry tested her to see what his extended power could do for her. It worked much like his own and he was pleased now she could learn to control her powers too. She was thrilled and hugged him thanking him. 

Harry shrugged and went back to trying to light the ball up. The light in the ball flickered. Ugh this was hard work. He focused and was soon so focused that he didn't notice anything going on around him. They were in the penthouse living room at the moment. 

"How long have they been at this?" Logan asked, when he came back from a meeting at Xavier's. 

"About two hours." Bruce Banner answered looking up from whatever Science journal he was reading. "Neither of them had made much progress." 

**Magic Control-1**

"Ugh." Harry fell over off the couch he was sitting on drenched in sweat. "Not worth it." 

"Agreed." Wanda sighed, stopping as well. She stayed in her seat though. "But I told you when we started that this would be hard you insisted." 

"Ugh." was Harry's only response as he pulled himself back up on to the couch. "I'm suddenly very hungry." 

In a flash there was a BLT sitting in front of him and Pietro was standing behind Wanda. 

Harry thanked him and began eating the sandwich. 

"How did you get in here?" Tony called from the stairs. "Why can't I get this defense system working?" 

"Why would you turn it against me?" Pietro wondered. 

"As a test you can dodge everything it throws at you and Logan can heal everything I told it to target both of you." Tony sighed, "Back to the drawing board." 

"I'm sorry." Harry frowned. "I'm trying to control it." 

"Nah, " Tony just waved his hand. "In a way you're helping me. It may sound odd but if I can get the system to work with your magic like this I can get to defend us against Loki. So it's just another challenge for me and I do love a challenge." 

Bruce shook his head as Tony headed for the lab again. He wondered if he was going to have to get Steve to make Tony rest and get some sleep. He sighed to himself and watched Logan interact with the boy who looked so much like him and listened to what the boy had to say.

"Wanda was wondering about my kind of magic. I showed her a few spells that I know but I'm going to start trying to brew the Scar Remover I told you about today so she's going to watch that. I sent Hedwig off for the ingredients and book that I know it's in. I can't remember it off the top of my head." Harry explained as he drank some milk. "Though like I said before I'm pants at Potions but i'm sure without my teacher yelling at me I'll do better than I used to." 

"Why would your teacher yell at you?" Wanda asked. "That's not a very good teacher." 

"He's the best in his field but no he's not a very good teacher." Harry sighed. "He hated me because I looked like my step-dad. The person who was taking my magic changed how I looked using those Glamours that I told you about. He made me the spitting image of my step-dad and this man hated my step-dad. I'm not sure why but he took it out on me. He never hit me or anything but he always yelled at me and gave me detentions and let his favorite throw things in my cauldron and pretended he didn't see it." Harry shrugged. "But that's not important anymore because I'm not going back. Logan said so." 

"Good." Wanda nodded. She already liked Harry. "I'm glad to hear that." 

Harry gave a shy smile while Logan filed this information away for later though he doubted that it would help him find out who his son had been before coming to him. 

"THE ANSWER WAS SO DAMN OBVIOUS!" 

Everyone turned to see Dakon marching into the room looking pissed and Laura looking sour behind him. 

"Answer to what?" Pietro asked. 

"Dust Mite go to your room." Dakon ordered. 

"Okay, come on, Wanda, Hedwig should be back by now. You'll like her." 

Wanda gave Pietro a pointed look as she let Harry lead her from the room. He nodded yes he would tell his sister what they were talking about later. 

"You found out Jr's other name?" Logan asked. "How?" 

"I did a background search on Lily Evans." Dakon stated, he showed them a picture. "I borrowed this from Jr's photo album." Logan took the picture of Lily and held it with reverence. "Files were hard to find after she turned 11 and went off to that magic school you and Jr keep talking about but I found a marriage license for Lily Evans and James Potter. There were no files on James Potter he must have been one of those pure-bloods Jr was talking about. They were married when she was with you." 

"I knew that." Logan nodded. "Though I didn't know the man's name." 

"A birth certificate was filed for one Harry James Potter born July 31." Dakon informed. "Lily was 20 at the time." Logan nodded. "Lily Evans had an older sister named Petunia Evans three years her senior. She's married to Vernon Dursley they have a son named Dudley. They live at #4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surry. In the U.K. Full records on all of them so none of Jr's magic in them. There is no way to tell if any of them are mutants but judging from what Jr's told us it's best to believe they aren't. Lily's parents died shortly before her 19th birthday it is confirmed that both her parents had inactive X-Genes as they took place in a government project when they both in collage." 

"Very good, Dakon." Logan praised. 

"So whose going?" Laura asked. "Those foul people need taught a lesson." 

"We can't leave Jr here on his own you heard what Chuck said. He needs "Family Bonding"." Logan pointed out. 

The three began arguing/talking and completely forgetting that Pietro and Bruce were in the room.

* * *

Harry frowned over the Potion he was brewing. Wanda was a great help she helped him with prep and pointed out that Potions seemed like Cooking and maybe he could relate the two. He'd never thought about that before but when he had his Scar Remover Potion Mastery had shot up to 90 almost instantly. He was now brewing a months worth. 

"So you just bathe in this and it slowly removes the scars?" Wanda wondered in awe, looking through the Potions book. 

"That's right." 

"Look here's a cream version that you can use for your face." Wanda pointed out. 

"Brilliant!" Harry beamed. "I'll brew that one too! I could use it. " 

"I wonder if I could brew potions." she said, thinking out loud. "My magic is flexible. Maybe not as flexible as yours of course but........" 

"Lets give it a shot!" Harry beamed. 

He was so happy to have a friend though he was a little wary of red heads right now. Wanda was great though. She was nice. He suddenly shivered frowning. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I have a bad feeling." Harry said. "Something is going to happen soon that I'm not going to like."

* * *

"I will say it again this isn't a good idea." Charles said, as he sat on the X-Jet with Logan, Laura, Dakon, Erik, Jr, Wanda, and Scott.

"I agree!" Harry cried. 

"Wow, those feelings of yours are amazing." Wanda told him. "You said something you wouldn't like was going to happen soon and here we go back to England." 

"I know it's a curse." Harry sighed, "I've been able to do it since I can remember." 

"Well, you said we couldn't leave him behind." Laura pointed out. "Besides he's going to be with you, Scott, and Wanda convincing Emma to return to the school. The rest of us are going to be paying a visit to those monsters. Then we'll have a nice little vacation in France." 

"I didn't agree to that last part." Dakon stated. 

"You were out voted." Laura snapped at him. "Jr's never been!" 

Erik made a move on the Chess board in front of him as Tony Stark entered from the back of the Jet. He held a device to Harry it instantly began beeping rapidly. He held it out to Wanda and the slowing beeped. 

"We got it, Bruce!" Tony called, "We can use this to detect magic!" 

He vanished back in the back. 

"and them?" Scott asked, from the pilots seat. 

"Stark pitched a fit when I told him I was taking Jr out of the country." Logan told him from the co-pilots seat. "He's still convinced that if he can get his machines working around Jr he can be better prepared for the next Loki attack. He dragged Banner into this. It's best to just leave them alone to work." 

Harry sweat dropped from where he was sitting in Erik's lap. Wow, these people were so weird but he kind of liked it. He leaned his head on to Erik's shoulder while the man played Chess with the Professor and held him. He was so comfortable right now. His eyes slid closed and he was soon fast asleep. 

He missed Erik's smirk as he held him. 

Charles gave his friend a pointed look that was echoed by three growls. 

Erik just gave them all an innocent look that they weren't buying for a second.

* * *

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were relaxing lazily around the house. They were all glad the Freak was gone. Though Vernon had been angry at first because he never got to use the boy the way he wanted to and now had to go a brothel to get his needs filled having sex with young boys. He was not pleased by that. Petunia wasn't pleased that she was now expected to do everything that the Freak had been doing all these years. As for Dudley he couldn't care less that his cousin was gone because now it meant that he didn't have to worry about that freakish stuff and someone giving him another tail. 

They all heard a knock at the door and Petunia got up to go answer it.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stood with Scott Summers, Wanda and the Professor outside a lavish house. Scott was knocking on the door and was starting to get annoyed. Finally, the door opened to reveal a beautiful blond woman in a white bikini holding a drink in a glass. 

"Well, come in." She said, showing them in. 

Harry wasn't sure how it happened but Wanda and he were soon in a swimsuit and swim trunks respectfully. 

"But........I......." Harry said, blushing standing next to the Professor's chair. "I can't swim." 

"We'll have to teach you when we get to France then." Scott said, "For now why don't you tell Emma who you are and what you can do." 

"Okay." Harry nodded. "Hello, ma'am I'm James Howlett Jr. please call me Jr. I'm Logan's son." 

Emma sat her drink down and sat forward. She lowered her sunglasses. She felt no deceit from the cute boy. 

"I'm sorry, dear, but do you have proof of that." 

Harry was really getting tired of people asking him that question but popped his claws. 

"Interesting." She hummed. "I got Pietro's text but I thought he was joking." 

"Sorry no." Harry said, retracting his claws. "I really am Logan's youngest son. I'm also a Telepath ad can do magic." 

_"That's very interesting, dear."_

Harry blinked at the voice in his head. 

_"I thought so too."_ Harry thought back and watched Emma smile. _"Would you like to see the new teaching aide the Professor had created for us Telepaths?_

"I would love too." Emma said, pushing her sunglasses back up and picking up her drink. "Please tell me how it works." 

Harry showed her his brain model and explained how it worked and even demonstrated by activating an area indicating he was trying to read it's mind. Emma was thrilled and agreed to come back to teach just like that. It would mean she wouldn't have to enter her students minds as much for which she was grateful for. She hated the minds of teenagers they all thought about the same things.

* * *

Harry felt pain shoot through him his mind was screaming at him. 

"Something's wrong!" he cried, holding his head. " Something is wrong! Logan!"

Harry vanished from teh pool area and was suddenly outside number 4.

"Jr." Logan said, frowning. "I told you to stay with Chuck." 

Harry frowned he was staring at Dumbledore and a bunch of other people including Padfoot, Remus, the Weasley's and Hermione. The Dursley's soon had everyone inside. 

"Uhm........." Harry said, fidgetting. "I ......I had a bad feeling." 

"What kind of bad feeling?" Laura asked, "and why are you in swim trunks?" 

"The White Queen wanted me to go swimming." Harry explained. "and I don't know......it was like this sense of dread and fear. I knew you were in trouble but I don't know why because I know you can all take care of yourselves. After that I just ..........teleported again.......I'm sorry." 

"No need to be." Logan told him. "X-23......" 

"Stay with my brother." Laura nodded and moved to stand next to him. Logan and Dakon were in the doorway of the sitting room. "Stay with me, Jr." 

Harry nodded he knew why he was feeling that they were in danger. 

"I will as you again." Dumbledore said, sternly to the Dursley's. "Where is Harry Potter?" 

"We don't know!" Petunia shrieked. 

_"Albus has lost it."_ Harry heard Snape think. 

_"Don't be afraid I wont hurt you but what do you mean by that? Just think your answer and don't let on that I'm talking to you, please."_ Harry said into Snape's head. " _"My dad will get upset at me. I'm not supposed to do this without permission. I'm sorry for reading your thoughts but I can't control it yet."_

Harry caught snapshots of what Dumbledore had been like since he'd been gone. He had to agree with Snape Dumbledore had lost it. He couldn't wait to tell his family what he was seeing in Snape's head. Dumbledore was going crazy. 

_"I don't understand. Why does he need this Potter boy? Why is this boy so important?"_

More images and a few converstations that made Harry sick to his stomach. 

_"I thank you for your cooperation."_

**Telepathy-2**

Logan suddenly sniffed the air it was now that Harry noticed that Logan and Laura were in their X-Men suits and Dakon was wearing a suit as well. 

"Magneto is here for you, Jr." Logan said. 

Harry frowned and sniffed the air. It was faint but yes that was Erik's smell. He smiled brightly and let Magneto into the house. He was instantly being held in the man's arms to his body. Harry relaxed instantly. 

"What do you people want?" Vernon demanded. "Get out of my house, freaks!" 

"Are you done with them?" Logan asked Dumbledore. 

"and if I said I was?" Dumbledore asked. 

"We kill them." Dakon stated. "See we've got a contract on this family here. They die we get paid and trust us they will die no matter what you do." 

Jr. watched from where he was standing in Magneto's arms with his back to him. Dakon was lying though then again he had no idea what Dakon did for a living so maybe it wasn't all a lie but the hit was. Being held by Magneto like this he couldn't bring himself to be scared or worried. He knew that his dad, brother and sister could take care of themselves but he'd do everything he could if Dumbledore and his crew tried to stop them. It had really gotten loud now he wondered if their were silencing charms on the wards because no one was coming to see what was going on. He focused his magic and tried to feel the wards and any magic in the house. It took awhile but he finally felt something. 

_Ward Senseing-1_

_He smirked to himself and kept training it. He kept his eyes on everything and couldn't help but hear what they were saying they were being so loud. He leaned closer to Magneto trusting the man to protect him if need be. He stared out the window and tried to see the wards. It took awhile but he could finally see a little blur right before the sidewalk._

__Ward Sight-1_ _

__Ward Senseing-2_ _

_"I'll ask again who are you people?" Albus demanded._

_"I'm Wolverine, this is son Dakon, my daughter X-23, my son Jr. and his boyfriend....." Harry went crimsion. "Magneto. We're mutants."_

_"Mutants?" Dumbledore asked._

_Hermione wrinkled her nose._

_Harry sniffed the air trying to train that as well, his ears picked something up._

_"Professor is here." He said, "I hear the jet."_

_"I don't hear anything." Hermione snarked. "Mutants, seriously? Prove it. What can you do?"_

_Harry looked at her._

_"Do you really want to know?" He asked as the others came in dressed in their suits._

_"I asked didn't I?" Hermione snapped._

_"Once again I have your permission to show you what I can do?" Harry stressed._

_Logan tried not to laugh._

_"YES, ALREADY!"_

_"Well, okay, but just remember you gave me permission." Harry dove into her head._

_"AH!" Hermione screamed grabbing her head. "What are you doing?! Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"Wow, you're weak." Harry said, "I was just using my Telepathic ability to talk in your head. You gave me permission."_

_**Manipulation-1** _

_Magneto chuckled._

_"You have an interesting accent." Dumbledore suddenly said._

_"It's the same as yours." Harry shrugged._

_"You will not talk to Jr unless I say." Logan growled. "His birth is none of your buisness. We're here to complete a job and we will do it."_

_"In front of your young son?" Dumbledore pushed._

_"What I teach my children is none of your concern." Logan growled._

_Harry noted that Remus was looking at him oddly._

__"Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Harry asked in Remus' head. _"Just think to answer me but try not to be too loud. It gaves me a headache."__

__"You smell like my pup. That is to say my best friend's son. The one we are here looking for........You are Harry aren't you?"_ _

__"I am not Harry Potter."_ _

__"Yet you smell just like him."_ Remus stated. _"Harry, what are you doing? Stop playing around."__

__"I'm not playing around. My name is not Harry Potter. I'm James Harold Howeltt Jr. Please just hear me out, Remus."_ _

__"Very well."_ _

_Harry told him everything and even tried to show Remus images but that resulted in Remus grabbing his head and shaking it._

_"Remus?" Sirius asked._

_"I'm okay, just a headache." Remus answered._

_Harry frowned and held his hand out to the Professor who took it and began instructing him on how to show Remus and Sirius images of how he'd found out who he was. Both were furious on his behalf when they heard what Vernon had been thinking. They both swore not to tell anyone who Harry was. Harry let go of Xavier's hand and leaned back into Magneto._

_"Oh, for shits sake." Laura snapped. She popped her claws. "Get out of here before I claw you apart."_

_"I doubt ......" Dumbledore started ._

_Dakon and Logan both popped their claws as well._

_"X-23, Wolverine." Charles warned. "Dakon, please allow me to deal with these people just wait a little longer."_

_All three growled but backed off and let him do his thing. They all noted that White Queen kept her hand on his shoulder Harry was quick to do the same on the other side he just had a feeling that even Charles would need his power to do whatever he was going to do to Dumbledore. He tried to give Charles every bit of power he had. After about twenty minutes later Dumbledore and his group minus Sirius, Severus and Remus left without a question and Harry fell over only for Magneto to catch him._

_"I thank you for your assisstance, Jr." Charles said, smiling at him. "You may rest now."_

_"I knew you'd need help with Dumbledore." Harry said, weakly and clung to the front of Magneto's shirt as he was picked up in the man's arms._

_"We missed three." White Queen frowned._

_"These two will do no harm to Jr." Charles said, "We explained the situation as they have ways to find out who he once was. As for this one....."_

_"You need not worry about me." Severus said. "THough I am curious as to why I'm not looking at a clone of James Potter right now."_

_"Not James Potter." Harry said, weakly. "James Harold Howlett Jr."_

_His eyes closed and he was lost to the world._


End file.
